


Where We Went Wrong

by shortquackity



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Psycho Dream, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, runaway tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortquackity/pseuds/shortquackity
Summary: A chunk of the mask around his mouth was now missing. A condescending huff left his mouth as a sickening smirk adorned his freckled face.“Oh, come on now.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction that I am actually posting! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions!

A soft wind brustled through the young boy’s hair as he sprinted up the hill and hid behind the tree, and he covered his mouth to silence his heavy panting. The eerie sound of leaves crunching underneath iron-clad boots caused a shiver to run down his spine and he closed his eyes. Visions of his past flooded his mind.   
Evenings of sitting on the bench, looking over the horizon as soft music played in the background. His red and white shirt once pristine and perfect was slightly covered in dirt from the mining earlier. With a heavy sigh, he began to speak, “What if we just run away?” 

The music began to slowly fade away from his ears as he began to focus on the setting sun and the monsters beginning to spawn in the distance. Creatures of dark green and moaning noises collected underneath the many oak trees of the forest before them. White bodies made of bone held weapons made of wood and string but pointed them at the zombies underneath the trees. The young boy chuckled as the monsters fought each other instead of going after the two young boys sitting at the bench. 

“Tommy, we...can’t.” The boy in the suit and tie took a deep breath, “I can’t just leave my country, I’m their leader, their president.” 

“Tubbo, please. If we stay here that means Dream is winning.”

The president huffed in annoyance, “Dream this and Dream that, when will you ever step down from your high horse and think of others?”

Tommy flushed red in anger and started flailing his hands around as if he was trying to get his point across, “Do you even understand what I went through in exile? What he did to me every day?” His eyes glossed over as the memories of the trials he was put through and his boney hand reached into his pocket. His fingertips touched something cool and cold to the touch; his compass. Tommy took a shaky breath, “Even if you don’t want to leave with me,” he huffed quietly, “I’m leaving either way.”

Tubbo’s head snapped to the side to stare at his best friend with disbelief painted on his features, “So, you’d just up and leave me?”

Tommy hardened his gaze on the dark purple and red melting in the sky, “I don’t want to, Tubbo, but I can’t stand to be here anymore. Every time I see his green armor and his white mask it brings back memories that I don’t want anymore.” His voice cracked towards the end, emotions flooding him as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Tommy brought his knees up to his chest and he rested his head on his folded arms. “I understand if you can’t leave, but I can’t stay.”

A long silence filled the air, the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife as Tubbo’s brain raced with all the possibilities. He could just leave with Tommy and live a nice peaceful life or he could stay the president of the SMP and never see his best friend again. Tubbo’s heart contracted and ached as he thought of a life without his best friend, a couple of weeks with Tommy in exile hurt more than he had expected. He already made his mistake when he fell to Dream’s manipulation and kicked Tommy out of the SMP, he refused to make that mistake again.

“Fine, let’s ditch this place.”

Tommy was brought back to reality as a gleaming purple shone out of the corner of his eye. His breath hitched as a deep chuckle rang out through the deeply wooded forest. Staying quiet, he turned his head to look at the trees before him but was met with the blade of an axe. Tommy brought up his shield as the man with green armor and a white mask swung down. Metal hit wood as splinters rained off of the shield. With quick reaction times, Tommy pulled out his sword and swung, hitting the white mask at just the right angle. Bits of the mask flew to the ground and a long crack went up in a diagonal zig-zag line. A chunk of the mask around his mouth was now missing. A condescending huff left his mouth as a sickening smirk adorned his freckled face.

“Oh, come on now.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one will ever beat me!"
> 
> "Ever."

Feet padded across the wooden plank floors, Tommy’s bare feet felt cold against the wood and the smell of cooking bread filled his senses. Grinning, he trotted down the stairs and into the main room, where Tubbo was leaning over the kitchen table slicing freshly baked bread. His smile seemed to widen as Tubbo peered up at him through his dark brown hair that covered part of his eyes. Once Tubbo saw Tommy, he lifted his head and chirped, “Good morning!”

Sitting down at the table across from the older boy, Tommy rested his head on his palm, “How long have you been up for?”

Tubbo glanced at the clock on the wall, “Eh, around 5 hours?”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he sputtered, “Dude, it’s 10 am! You’ve been up since 5?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Tubbo grinned, “Well someone had to make our food so that we can survive. I have to make a lot because of you and your bottomless pit of a stomach.”

Tommy playfully rolled his eyes, “If you would teach me how, I could help, dummy.”

Tapping his chin, the older began to think about it, “If you promise not to burn down half the kitchen again, I’ll teach you how to make bread. In case,” The atmosphere of the room became grim as Tubbo looked down at the table, “In case, Dream finds me.”

Frantically gazing up at Tubbo, Tommy shook his head, “Don’t you ever say things that like, okay? I promise it will always be Tubbo and Tommy against the world.”

Letting a heavy sigh with pounds of emotions pass his lips, Tubbo’s face turned sullen, “Tommy,” he gently shook his head, “I know we’re safe, but you know Dream. He promised he would find us and eventually kill us. He’s insane and you know it. We can’t trust anyone, okay?”

Nodding in agreement, Tommy spoke up, “Dream is a fucking maniac and will never understand or comprehend the meaning of trusting someone,” Tommy smiled softly at his best friend, “There is no one in this entire world I trust more than you. I will always follow you to the ends of the earth.”

His soft blue eyes flittered down to Tubbo’s wrist that was decorated with a small bracelet with a compass on it. His wrist adorning the same jewelry.

“So, are you gonna teach me how to make bread or what?”

Heels clicked on the ground as the king strolled through the castle in search of something to entertain him. His deep brown hair slightly bouncing with his strides and his golden crown gleaming in the orange light of the evening. His dark blue and electric red cape flowed around his hips and legs. The rainbow-coloured glass panes shone down a multitude of colors that to the king, blended together in a palette of blues, browns, and yellows. But with a blink of his eyes, his caramel brown eyes flickered into a bright blue and his vision was filled with many bright colors. The king continued to walk in long steps until he came upon a fairly common sight.

He walked into the observatory and stopped next to the knight with dark green armor and a clean white mask. The knight was spinning two music disks between his fingers. The movements were sporadic and angry. Sighing, the king mumbled, “You and those damned disks.”

The spinning stopped and an eeirely dangerous silence laid upon the two men. The king could see the waves of anger rolling off of the sullen knight.

“I can’t seem to find those little bastards, George. I can’t sleep until I find them.” The knight’s voice became deadly, “I have hold my promise to kill them.”

George took a deep breath. Over these last few weeks, after Tommy and Tubbo took off, the knight slowly descended into a state of madness. George couldn’t do anything, but sit back helplessly and watch it happen. “Dream,” he started hesitantly, “I get it that you’re upset that they ran away, but why can’t we just leave them be? Dream, they’re kids. Why are you so persistent about killing them? What is this all about?”

In a matter of seconds, Dream whipped around towards George, the white mask clattered to the ground, and he began to stalk towards the king as a lion stalks their prey. George looked up and felt a shiver run through him. Dream eyes held a panicked and manic look in his emerald green eyes. Dream’s face held a look that made the king’s stomach drop. An image of Wilbur before he blew up L’manburg flashed in front of his eyes and his mind whirled with how similar the knight and the revolutionist looked in that very moment. 

Bending down, George picked up the white mask that now had a small crack running up the side of it. His long hands gripped the item tightly as he looked at Dream with hardened eyes.

“George,” the knight spoke out, “they’re winning! I can’t let them beat me! _No one_ will ever beat _me_ !”Dream’s eyes became wild with anger, “Remember where your power comes from, _your highness_.”

The venom in the knight’s voice made George’s blood boil as he slams the white mask to the ground. White shards flew through the air and throughout the room. Smirking, the king adjusted his cape, “Believe me, I know where my power comes from, Dreamie. And it’s certainly not from you.”

Raising an eyebrow at the shocked look on the knight’s face, George’s face painted with a smug look, and Dream’s body began to radiate anger. With a cocky smile, the king turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the castle.

Snow fell down in soft flakes and collected in the pink hair of the man riding on his trusty steed. His earrings jingling as he bounced as his horse ran up the hill and into the oak forest. White tusks poked out between his pink lips and his head swiveled in search of the item of desire. His red eyes locked on the small cabin hidden in the fully wooded forest. A smirk made its way onto his thin lips, _“See you soon, Theseus.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Discord and Twitter  
> @shortquackity


End file.
